Believing in you
by Rikku Highwind20
Summary: A raiz de la desaparicion de Netto empiezan a ocurrir cosas extrañas, al parecer causadas por Rockman ¿que esta pasando? NettoxEnzan RockmanxBlues. Reviews, please
1. Chapter 1: Losing the Light

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Campcom, no a mí.

_**¡Atención! En este fic hay relaciones chico x chico (yaoi)**_

** Believing in you**

Chapter 1: Losing the Light

Un nuevo día amaneció en ciudad Dentech, mientras Netto Hikari trabajaba en su nuevo invento. Se había pasado varias noches despierto trabajando en ello y ya estaba a punto de terminarlo. Rockman estaba tan ilusionado en el proyecto como el mismo Netto y le ayudaba tanto como podía. Hacia poco que Netto se había dormido cuando Rockman tuvo que despertarle, porque si no llegaría tarde a clase y Mariko-sensei le echaría bronca. Netto, aunque a desgana, se levantó, se duchó y se vistió a toda velocidad. Cogió el almuerzo y se llevó unas tostadas para ir desayunando de camino a clase.

Lamentablemente, y como era habitual, llegó tarde y su profesora le echó bronca. Pero ese día el nuevo director de la escuela estaba allí, había pasado a revisar que hacían los alumnos y como iban de nivel, y miró con cara de pocos amigos a Netto. Luego, le dijo a Mariko-sensei que llamara a los padres de Netto y se lo llevó a su despacho. Él no iba a permitir que sus alumnos fueran TAN impuntuales e irresponsables. Le dijo a Netto que, si no llegaba a la hora durante la semana siguiente, le expulsaría durante todo un semestre. Ese día era jueves, le daba de margen hasta el lunes siguiente para "concienciarse." En cuanto llegó la señora Hikari, el director envió a Netto a clase e hizo entrar a su madre.

Después de las clases, Netto vio que su madre le esperaba y fue a casa con ella. Su madre no le dirigió la palabra en todo el viaje y, al llegar, lo envió a su cuarto a que "hiciese los deberes", diciéndole que si a la hora de cenar no los había terminado no tendría cena. Netto subió a su habitación y se puso a hacerlos. Estaba asustado, nunca había visto a su madre tan enfadada y algo le decía que lo peor estaba por llegar.

En cuanto llegó su marido a casa, Haruka Hikari le contó todo lo que el director de la escuela le había contado y habló con él sobre lo que harían al respecto. Netto acabó los deberes y bajó al salón a decírselo a su madre. Pero Netto oyó la conversación de sus padres y se quedó helado.

-Sra. Hikari: Debemos hacer que Netto se levante mas temprano y para eso debe irse a dormir antes. También debe hincar codos o no aprobará este curso.

-Dr. Hikari: Tienes razón. Le pondremos unas normas y deberá cumplirlas, si no las cumple le castigaremos… Esto es por su bien.

Tras oír esas palabras, Netto subió corriendo las escaleras y al llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta con un portazo. No podía creer que esa reunión con el director les hubiese hecho cambiar tanto. ¿Castigarle¿Cómo¿Sin salir con sus amigos? o peor… ¿le apartarían de Rockman¿Llegarían a tal extremo? Netto estaba confuso y asustado, no sabia que hacer. Él era un Netsaver, si le llamaban de noche tenia que ir, no podía negarse a ir… y sus padres lo sabían. ¿Que iba a ocurrir?

Sumido en sus pensamientos Netto siguió con su proyecto, pero al poco lo dejó, no se podía concentrar. Se fue a dormir directamente, no bajó ni a cenar. Sus padres subieron a ver que hacia y lo encontraron dormido. Vieron que en el escritorio estaban los deberes, acabados. En el PET, Rockman también dormía. Los dejaron dormir pensando que al día siguiente ya hablarían con ellos, se avecinaban cambios.

Rockman se despertó y llamó a Netto, quien se levantó, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Era temprano, podría desayunar tranquilamente. Sus padres ya estaban allí y sonrieron al verle despierto tan temprano. Cuando Netto acabo de desayunar, le contaron qué habían decidido: Debía dejar de ser un Netsaver y dedicarse a sus estudios. Netto no podía creerse lo que oía ¡dejar de ser un Netsaver! Netto no pudo evitar preguntar por un motivo a sus padres y estos le contaron lo que les había dicho el director: que no solo llegaba tarde a clase y no hacía los deberes, si no que montaba jaleo en clase y molestaba a los demás y que, por su culpa, su clase estaba yendo atrasada respecto a cursos anteriores. Habían decidido que Netto iría a clases de refuerzo en una academia privada que tenían cerca y le dijeron que no podía faltar ni un día y que empezaba esa misma tarde. El horario de esa academia era de lunes a sábado. Netto miró a sus padres con fiereza, ya no estaba asustado, estaba indignado. Miró a su Navi sin saber como decir lo que estaba pensando. Rockman se había quedado parado al oír esas palabras y les pregunto a los padres de Netto si, realmente, creían que su hijo había provocado jaleo y molestado a los que querían estudiar. Los padres de Netto simplemente le ignoraron, instando a su hijo a firmar la matricula para la academia, un trámite puramente legal. Pero Netto hizo lo que menos se esperaban: dar un NO rotundo por respuesta.

- ¡¡Enfadaos si queréis, pero me niego a ir a esta academia!!- dijo Netto - ¿de veras creéis que yo armo jaleo en clase, que molesto a mis compañeros¡¡ Yo nunca he hecho eso!!

- Netto, vas a ir a esa academia o si no… - empezó a decir su madre.

- ¿o si no qué, mama? – dijo Netto medio llorando, medio gritando- ¿me vais a castigar¿No me dejareis salir los domingos con mis amigos?

El padre de Netto, harto de lo que para él era una rabieta infantil, le dio un bofetón a su hijo.

- Ya esta bien, Netto. Esta tarde irás a la academia.- dijo el doctor Hikari – No hay nada mas que hablar. Y viéndote así me creo que eres capaz de hacer lo que tu director nos ha dicho y mas. Ahora, vete a clase y luego pasas directamente por la academia.

Netto, llorando y con la marca del bofetón en la cara, se fue hacia clase. Rockman le miraba preocupado. Al llegar a clase vio que la actitud de sus compañeros hacia él había cambiado y la de sus amigos también. Le ignoraban y le insultaban por lo bajo. Netto nunca se había sentido tan solo ni tan desplazado. Mientras él atendía en clase, Rockman habló con los demás.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó a los demás Navi – ¿porqué están vuestros operadores tan fríos con Netto-kun?

- Porque por su culpa les han dado un toque de atención a todos.- contestó Roll.

- Es él quien hace que el nivel general de clase baje.- dijo Iceman – por eso están enfadados.

Rockman no se podía creer lo que oía. ¿Netto era el culpable de todo lo malo que les pasaba a los demás¡Que joya de amigos tenian! Casi sin pensar dijo lo que tenia en mente a sus "amigos" y los dejó solos, volviendo a su PET e impidiendo su acceso con un cortafuegos. Al acabar las clases, Netto llamó a Enzan, rezando para que pudiesen verse, si no ese día, al siguiente. Pero Enzan estaba en una reunión y le contestó fríamente que "no" colgando rápidamente el teléfono. Ese era, sin lugar a dudas, el pero día que Netto Hikari había tenido en su vida, y ahora nuestro protagonista estaba preocupado por la cara de pocos amigos que llevaba su Navi desde hacia un buen rato. Netto decidió que seguramente, había hecho algo que Rockman no aprobaba y, el miedo de perderlo a él también le impulsó a pararse y ponerse a hablar con él.

- Oye, Rock…- dijo Netto – Gomen. Hoy has pasado un día pésimo por mi culpa.

- ¡¡Pero que dices, Netto-kun!!- dijo Rockman y le sonrió- No tienes la culpa de nada de esto.

- Pero estas enfadado, lo noto.-dijo Netto.

-Si, estoy enfadado- dijo Rockman- pero con los demás. No contigo.

- Rock – dijo Netto- gracias, no sé que haría sin ti.

Netto pasó, entonces, por una fabrica, que en teoría, estaba abandonada, pero al pasar vio a un hombre que le resultaba muy conocido, era Inukai, que iba con su león mascota, como siempre. Le siguió, pensando que igual la Neo WWW tenía algún plan entre manos y él podía evitar que lo llevasen a cabo. Entró en la fábrica detrás de él, procurando que no se diese cuenta de su presencia. Rockman se mantenía en silencio, preparado para luchar si hacia falta. Llegaron a una sala de montaje y Netto vio que ponían Dark Chips dentro de unos aparatos domésticos. Netto decidió que era hora de llamar a Famous para pedir refuerzos, pero oyó el rugido del león: le habían descubierto. El león de Inukai le atacó repetidamente y una de sus garras llegó a herirle en el pecho. Netto no podía hacer otra cosa que huir. Rockman intentaba ayudar a su operador pero no podía hacer mucho, Beastman le estaba atacando a él. Al poco, Netto se dio cuenta de que había caído en un trampa. De repente apareció, como de la nada, un brazo que lo inmovilizó. Tras un forcejeo, más bien inútil, la persona que le había inmovilizado le tapó la nariz un pañuelo empapado de algo. Netto sintió como se le iba nublando la vista y se le cerraban los parpados. Intentó, con todo su empeño, zafarse de su captor pero pronto sintió su cuerpo mas pesado y la oscuridad le envolvió. Rockman, vio, con extrañeza que Beastman cerraba sesión y miró a su operador. Vio que Netto intentaba huir del operador de Flashman y como Netto, al poco dejaba de forcejear y se quedaba quieto. Entonces, Saiko soltó a Netto, quien se desplomó en el suelo, profundamente dormido. Rockman envió, entonces, una petición de ayuda desesperada a todos los Navi que conocían sin excepción, esperando que alguno respondiese.

En la reunión de negocios, Blues comentó a Enzan que tenia un mensaje pero él dijo que luego lo respondería, no era el momento. Blues estuvo intranquilo el resto de la reunión y cuando acabó, media hora mas tarde, le dio a Enzan la noticia: Había recibido un SOS de Rockman. Enzan miró a su Navi y cuando estaba a punto de preguntar ¿donde? Recibió una llamada de Raika.

- Enzan ¿has recibido el mensaje de Rockman?- pregunto Raika, visiblemente nervioso.

-Si, pero estaba en una reunión y no lo he leído.- respondió Enzan- ¿Tú también?

- No solo nosotros, todos los Navi que conocen a Rockman han recibido el mismo

Mensaje.- Explicó Raika – Yo estoy entrando en el lugar desde donde se envió el mensaje. Voy a mirar.

Raika examinó, palmo por palmo, la fabrica y llegó a la sala de montaje. Allí vio signos de lucha, de forcejeo y halló sangre. Además de eso solo encontró la mochila de Netto, pero nada más. Ni una pista que indicara donde estaban, ni que les había pasado. Lo único que Raika podía pensar era que se lo habían llevado quien sabe donde y que no lo debía estar pasando muy bien, que digamos.

- Enzan, esto es grave.- Comentó, su voz denotaba preocupación- Se lo han llevado y, al parecer, esta herido.

- ¿No hay nada que nos pueda dar una idea de donde lo han llevado? – Preguntó Enzan, visiblemente nervioso – ¿Ninguna pista?

- Ninguna. – Contestó Raika con semblante sombrío- Llamaré al jefe y le explicaré la situación. Habla con sus padres, quizá han recibido algún mensaje o algo…

- Voy hacia su casa, hablaré con su familia y sus amigos - dijo Enzan – si encuentro algún dato mas te llamo.

- OK – contesto Raika y colgó.

Lamentablemente, nadie sabía donde podía estar Netto, ni había pistas sobre un posible paradero. Quizá solo fuese una broma, pensaron muchos. Sin embargo, pronto quedo demostrado que no y se inició un dispositivo de búsqueda por toda la ciudad, rezando para encontrarle sano y salvo.

Mientras esto ocurría, Netto se despertó. Estaba encerrado en un área dimensional y tenia su PET en la mano. Rockman le había dicho que había enviado un mensaje de socorro a todos sus amigos y Netto decidió que debían salir de ese área dimensional o, como mínimo, usar la Cross Fusion. Así podrían detectarles. Se fusionaron al poco rato, examinando el área dimensional. Pronto unos grilletes les aprisionaron las muñecas y fueron alzados del suelo por unas fuertes cadenas. Al poco, notaron que también les aprisionaban los tobillos. Una máquina hacia bajar hacia nuestros protagonistas una especie de bicho, semejante a una araña, que se movía Esa cosa no era un ser vivo, era una máquina cuyas patas eran afiladas en extremo. C.F.Rockman intentaba, en vano, deshacerse de las cadenas que le aprisionaban y alejarse de esa cosa. Pero sus enemigos no estaban dispuestos a permitírselo y recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica como respuesta a su intento de escapar. Así el insecto fue colocado en la nuca de nuestro protagonista. En ese instante un dolor inmenso sacudió el cuerpo, y las mentes de Rockman y su Netto, cuyo grito de dolor retumbó en todo el edificio.

**_- End Chapter 1.-_**

¿Que pasará¿Que le han hecho al pobre Netto y a Rockman¿ Enzan y los demás le encontrarán¡¡Lo sabréis en el siguiente capítulo O!!

Igual este primer capítulo es un poco aburrido, pero el segundo será más interesante os lo aseguro. ¡¡ Por favor dejad reviews!!

Próximo capítulo: "Searching the light in the deepest darkness: You"


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer**: Los personajes de Rockman.EXE son propiedad de Campcom, no mía ( ya me gustaría a mi, ya…)

**Nota de la autora**: Aquí el segundo capitulo. Este es más largo que el anterior y también más yaoi (jejeje). Bueno¡¡¡ espero que os guste!!! También querría dar las gracias a todos los que me ponéis reviews ¡Dômo arigatô!

_Believing in you _

_**C**__**hapter 2: Searching the Light in the deepest darkness: You**_

Netto se despertó encerrado en un calabozo y con un dolor de cabeza inmenso. Rockman estaba igual. ¿Qué les ocurría? ¿ que era…esa cosa? Pronto, Netto empezó a oír una voz en su cabeza, que no podía silenciar de ningún modo. Esa voz empezó a repetir, una y otra vez, sin parar ni un segundo: "Nadie os ha venido a ayudar, a Nadie le importáis lo mas mínimo, a Nadie. Estáis solos. Solo os tenéis el uno al otro." Netto intentaba no creerse lo que decía esa voz: vendrían a ayudarles, seguro. Tenia esperanza. Aunque, en su mente, se sucedían imágenes de la clase haciéndole el vacío, de sus padres echándole bronca… ¿No había en su mente ni un solo recuerdo feliz? Veía a Enzan sonriéndole, diciendo que "formaban un gran equipo." Pasaban los días y el tiempo se les hacia eterno, esperando, siempre esperando.

Pasadas tres semanas desde la desaparición de Netto, el curso de nuestro protagonista tenía una excursión. Mayru, Dekao y Torhu habían decidido no ir y seguir buscando a Netto. Yaito, junto a su Navi, Glyde, iba en el autocar con el resto de sus compañeros, Mariko-sensei y el director. De repente, el autocar empezó a hacer cosas extrañas. Yaito hizo que su Navi entrara en el sistema para ver que ocurría. Allí estaba Beastman, destruyendo el sistema. Glyde no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, puesto que Beastman le atacó casi al instante. Pero, entonces, otro Navi atacó a Beastman y le hizo huir: Era Rockman. Glyde se alegró muchísimo de ver a su amigo, pero pronto vio que algo no iba bien. Rockman le miraba como esperando algo.

- ¡¡Rockman!! Gracias – exclamó Glyde sonriéndole - Me alegro de verte. ¿ Como estas? ¿Y Netto?

- ¿De verdad te importa?- dijo tranquilamente Rockman mirándole fijamente

- Claro que si, somos amigos – dijo Glyde, preguntándose que le pasaba a su amigo.

- ¿Esperas que me lo crea?- Dijo Rockman, poniéndose a reír. De golpe se puso serio.- Los amigos de verdad no se abandonan, ni se olvidan, Glyde. ¡Solo os preocupáis de nosotros cuando nos necesitáis!

Dicho esto, Rockman atacó el sistema del autocar y lo acabó de estropear.

- Ahora, "amigo", salvaos vosotros mismos.- dijo Rockman, sarcásticamente, antes de volver a su PET.

Glyde consiguió reparar el autocar a tiempo para que no hubiese nada más que heridos. La misma Yaito acabó en el hospital. No se lo podían creer. Rockman se había vuelto malvado, había atacado a inocentes… no, peor que eso: Netto había ayudado a Rockman a herir a inocentes.

Enzan, al oír la historia no se lo podía creer. Debía ser un malentendido, o quizás era un clon de Rockman que habían enviado para crear confusión… Sí, debía ser eso.

Enzan pensó que quizás él pudiese encontrar alguna pista que se le hubiese pasado a Raika. Por mínima que fuese, debía buscarla. Si encontraba a Netto sabría la verdad.

Enzan fue a la fábrica con su limusina blanca y le pidió al chofer que le esperase. Entró y tuvo el presentimiento de que allí había algo… o alguien.

Enzan, acompañado en todo momento por Blues, llegó a la sala de montaje y vio, entre sorprendido y aliviado, una figura conocida durmiendo apoyada en una de las muchas maquinas que había en la sala: Era Netto. Estaba más delgado, su piel estaba muy pálida y las vendas que le cubrían el pecho estaban enrojecidas. Enzan se acercó a él, poco a poco, intentando no despertarle.

Mientras, Blues buscaba a Rockman por el sistema. No podía andar muy lejos. De pronto, un rayo impactó a dos centímetros de la cara de Blues. Blues se giró, poniéndose en guardia, y se quedó parado. Rockman le apuntaba con su arma.

- ¡Rockman! – Gritó Blues – Soy yo ¿qué no me reconoces?

- Solo te saludaba, Blues – contestó Rockman con sorna y le sonrió.

- ¿Porqué me atacas? – Dijo Blues, buscando con la mirada los ojos de Rockman.

- ¿Porqué?- Contestó Rockman clavando una mirada asesina en los ojos de Blues- ¡Porqué vuestra sola presencia nos molesta! ¡Por eso!

- Rockman…- Empezó a decir Blues, pero Rockman no le dejó hablar.

- ¿Donde estabais cuando os necesitábamos? ¿Eh, Blues? ¿Donde?- Preguntaba Rockman a gritos.

- Rock…- dijo Blues- yo...

- ¡Nadie nos vino a ayudar!- Gritó Rockman a pleno pulmón - ¡NADIE! ¡¡NADIE!!

Blues intentaba acercarse a Rockman, tranquilizarle, pero Rockman empezó a dispararle, sin pestañear.

- ¡¡Netto-kun!! – Gritó Rockman – ¡¡Tenemos compañía!!

Netto, al oír el grito de su Navi se despertó de golpe, apartándose rápidamente de Enzan, y mirándole con sus bonitos ojos castaños.

- Enzan…- dijo Netto suavemente – Te esperaba…

- Netto, te he estado buscando…- Dijo Enzan, sonriéndole.

- Has… ¿has venido a… salvarme? – preguntó Netto.

- Netto…- Dijo Enzan mientras se acercaba a él, tendiéndole la mano.

- Enzan…ahora…- Dijo Netto, luego, cerró los ojos y cogió aire - ¡¡ Ya es demasiado tarde!!

Mientras decía estas últimas palabras, Netto sacó un cuchillo y atacó a Enzan, quien no pudo esquivar el ataque, siendo herido en el hombro. Netto sacó el PET, colocando un chip para ayudar a su Navi.

- ¡Dark elf chip, slot-in! – Dijo Netto. Este chip aumentó la fuerza de Rockman y la potencia y violencia de sus ataques hacia Blues, que a duras penas conseguía esquivarle.

Enzan no sabia que hacer no quería pelear contra Netto.

- Netto…- Dijo Enzan, cabizbajo.- Lo siento.

Enzan alzó la mirada, Netto le miraba, como esperando que continuase.

- Yo… Siento no haberte venido a ayudar – Continuó Enzan – yo quería protegerte pero… al final, no he podido hacer nada…

Las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Netto, quien tiró el cuchillo y, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Enzan se acercó unos pasos hacia él.

Netto se agarraba la cabeza como si sintiese un gran dolor.

- Rock… - dijo Netto con un hilo de voz – No sigas, para…

- Pero, Netto-kun…- Empezó a quejarse Rockman.

- ¡PARA! – Gritó Netto – ¡No quiero que le hagas daño a Blues!

Rockman paró, mirando dubitativamente a Netto, como si no supiese que mosca le había picado. Blues aprovechó para hablar con él.

- Oye, Rockman…- Dijo Blues – Cuando recibí el mensaje… yo…

- ¿Qué, Blues? – preguntó Rockman, lanzándole una mirada helada.

- Quería venir de inmediato- dijo Blues- Avisé a Enzan-sama, pero… No podíamos irnos…

- ¿Que pretendes decir con eso?- preguntó Rockman.

- Lo que intento decirte es… - dijo Blues, mirándole – Lo siento, Rockman. No podía dejar solo a Enzan-sama.

Rockman, al igual que Netto, cayó de rodillas al suelo, incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Era como si le estuvieran taladrando la cabeza.

Enzan se había acercado un poco más a Netto, no entendía que ocurría pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

- Enzan… - Susurró Netto, su voz aparecía entrecortada.

-¿Netto-kun? – Preguntó Enzan, acercándose con cautela y arrodillándose cerca.

- Enzan… ayúdame – Pidió Netto, entre lágrimas.

Netto se acercó a rastras hacia Enzan y, apoyando su rostro en el pecho de este, se agarró fuerte a su camiseta mientras repetía una y otra vez su nombre, llorando. Enzan, sin saber que hacer, le abrazó, acariciándole la espalda.

- ¿Que ocurre, Netto? – preguntó le preguntó Enzan.

- Duele…- Contestó Netto – la cabeza…

En el mundo virtual, Blues abrazaba a su "compañero" y le miraba con preocupación. Su situación era la misma que la de su operador, no sabia que hacer para ayudar a Rockman.

- Blues…- dijo Rockman, respirando ajetreadamente – nos… nos pusieron... algo…

Mientras… estábamos… fusionados…

- ¿Estando fusionados? – preguntó Blues, preocupado.

- Si…- dijo Rockman – un… parásito…Netto-kun…

- ¡Enzan-sama! – Exclamó Blues.

Enzan empezó a examinar a Netto, podía sentir los latidos acelerados de su amigo y sus cálidas lágrimas que le mojaban la camiseta. Enzan no veía nada fuera de lo normal. Pasó la mano del brazo herido por el pelo de Netto y, al pasarla por la nuca, notó un pequeño bulto. Entonces, aparto el pelo de Netto y vio un insecto, cuyas patas desaparecían dentro de la piel.

- Netto-kun… esto…- Empezó a decir Enzan.

- por favor, quítamelo… - dijo Netto, aferrándose aun mas a él.

- Netto, mírame – dijo Enzan, haciendo que Netto alzase la mirada – Voy a quitarte esto, pero necesito que te estés quieto. No quiero hacerte daño.

- Confío…en ti... – respondió Netto con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Enzan volvió a examinar el insecto, podía notar como Netto se estremecía cada vez que lo tocaba. Enzan observó como el cuerpo de Netto temblaba entre sus brazos, su amigo estaba muy asustado. Enzan le acarició la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarle. Luego cogió el cuchillo que Netto había tirado y cogió aire. Cogió el insecto y tiró suavemente hacia arriba. Netto apretó los puños. Luego, Enzan metió la punta del cuchillo debajo del insecto y separó las patas del cuerpo. Finalmente, puso el diminuto cuerpo de bicho en el suelo y, acto seguido, le clavó el cuchillo. En ese instante, Netto y su navi, profirieron un grito de dolor que hacia estremecer y quedaron inertes. Enzan pudo ver como las patas aun seguían clavadas en el cuerpo de Netto. Pero le preocupaba más el estado de su amigo. Así que lo cogió en brazos y, con sumo cuidado, lo llevó a su limusina, ordenando al chofer que se dirigiera hacia el hospital lo más rápido posible.

A mitad de trayecto, Netto abrió los ojos y pronunció entrecortadamente el nombre de su amigo. Enzan le acarició el rostro, mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

- Enzan-kun – dijo Netto, alzando la mano hacia el hombro herido de Enzan – Esa herida… ¿Te la he hecho yo, verdad?

- Es solo un rasguño – Contestó Enzan, cogiéndole la mano – No duele.

- Enzan… lo siento – Se disculpó Netto – yo…

- Shhh… No hables – Le recomendó Enzan, colocando un dedo encima de sus labios.

- Yo te esperaba, Enzan-kun – dijo Netto.

- Ahora debes guardar fuerzas. – Dijo Enzan mirándole a los ojos – Pronto llegaremos al hospital ¿Vale?

- Hai...– respondió Netto, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

Enzan tumbó a Netto, posicionando la cabeza de su amigo en su falda. Al mirarse la mano, que hasta ese momento estaba en la espalda de Netto-kun, vio que estaba manchada de sangre. Al poco, Netto empezó a respirar con dificultad. Enzan le sentó encima de sus rodillas, intentando templar los nervios. Su amigo empezó a toser, expulsando sangre. Enzan tocó la frente de Netto y apartó la mano de inmediato: Ardía.

A cinco minutos del hospital, Netto perdió totalmente la consciencia. Por suerte los médicos ya les esperaban y les atendieron de inmediato. Después de que le curasen el hombro, Enzan se dispuso a esperar noticias del estado de Netto, mientras observaba la luz roja de la habitación donde minutos antes habían metido a su amigo. Ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que rezar a la diosa Kannon, pidiéndole que no se llevase su luz, ahora que por fin la había hallado, y esperar un milagro.

–_**Fin Chapter 2–**_

**Dedicatoria: **Dedico este fic a todos aquellos que lo leen, porqué ellos son, realmente, quienes me animan a seguirlo.


End file.
